Because I Love You
by White Rose Tifa
Summary: Summary: What happens when love takes a turn in two childhood friends? It finds a way when they are being forced away from one another. Nothing can stop them from being together.


_Woot! Second OneShot! xD Already and Im still a noob. =w= Oh wellz.I think about Kyle too much. Maybe its because I love him to death! :D _

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII Characters or anything else. I only own the pasta on my plate. o3o

_Summary__: What happens when love takes a turn in two childhood friends? It finds a way when they are being forced away from one another. Nothing can stop them from being together._

Because I Love You

Kato Lockhart and Rya Strife hated eachother. Eversince Rosalie, Kato's wife, died he blamed the Strife Family for her death. And eversince Garreth, Rya's husband, went missing she blamed the Lockhart Family for that. Rya and Kato were mortal enemies. But their children had other thoughts...

One day, Cloud was wandering Nibelhiem. As he did, he saw a woman walking around also. Just by looking at her, he knew she was Tifa Lockhart. Daughter of his mother's hated enemy. But .oh, how he thought she was beautiful. Tifa saw Cloud staring at him and when she got a peek at him, she knew he was the son of her father's hated enemy. (~ _A/N: Don't worry! Everything is alright! ~Kyle: You should know how this goes, hun .3~)_

Cloud walked up to her and crossed his arms. "Didn't expect to see you out here." He only said to her.

Tifa turned around and eyed him for a sec. "Just 'cause I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't be adventurous." She replied with a giggle.

They just stood there staring at eachother for a moment. _"His eyes remind me of the ocean.." _Tifa thought to herself. A bang broke their silence. As they both looked over to the left, it was just children playing. Phew! They looked back at eachother. " ...Well, I better go. My Dad will be looking for me. " Tifa said. Cloud nodded in reply. " Alright. Meet me by the well tonight and we can talk. " Tifa then nodded. And they both went their separate ways.

When Cloud got home, his mother was in the kitchen cooking. " Heyo Mama!" He said loudly then laughed. Rya laughed also. " In here." She said. Cloud walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air.

" Ooohh. Whatcha' cookin'? Smells great." Cloud smiled at his mother.

"Just a little snack for you." Then she remembered something. "Who was the girl you were talking with outside? "

Uh-oh. She was on to him. "Just some girl named Rinata." Rya **KNEW ** he was lying. But she ignored that fact. "She seems pretty nice. Just taking by the way you two stared at eachother. "

Cloud laughed a bit then sniffed the air again. " Jeez I can smell myself. I'll be upstairs talking a shower." He said then ran up the stairs.

A few moments of silent passed and Rya said to herself, "He fell in love with Tifa.." She sounded disappointed.

As the day passed, Cloud waited in his room for the sun to set and for his mom to be in be in bed. When it reached midnight, Cloud got up and looked out the window. When he looked at the well, he saw Tifa waiting. Cloud got up opened the window and slid down the drainpipe.

"Heyo Cloud. " Tifa waved. She totally copied him.

"Copier." He just said climbing up the well.

She just giggled as he sat next to her. Time passes and it seems like they've been out there for hours. When they notice the moon is setting, they make the memory of being together on that night stay forever in their minds.

"Well we better go." Cloud said.

Tifa just nodded and as she was about to get up, Cloud grabbed her arm. "Wait" he said.

"Yes?" Tifa asked. She was shocked to see Cloud put his hands behind her head and pushed her into a light kiss. It took her a moment to respond, but then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. They both knew that they had strong feelings for one another. And thats where they knew they would never be separated. No matter what.

_Ehh? Well? :3 ish it good or isn't it? Im curious. As you can see, my grandfather doesn't like Kyle very much but this story right here that I wrote myself reminded me that I shouldn't be held back like that. So now I know to do things that will get me in trouble but it'll be worth it. I guess I was thinking a lot about that when I was writing this. Oh well. Please Review! I need it because Im a noob on here! Sayonara~! (~ Love and Kisses to my Kyle~! 3 ~)_


End file.
